


Blue and Grey

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [107]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU of AU, Alternate Universe, Dat bas, Drabble, F/M, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Grey Warden!Sten gets fitted for his Warden blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sword-Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364521) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



Sten would look good in full Warden plate, Natia thinks. But then again, when she thinks of her kadan it is the red of blood, the grey of steel and the black of darkspawn blood that flash through her mind. Blue, peaceful and serene, is not really his colour. 

But blue is also loyalty and unity and the sky and sea, and they have plenty of that.

When the tailors and smiths are finally done, he emerges with a mix of steel and dragonbone. The lines of the armour are clean and simple, with none of the overtly Fereldan filigree or decoration she has heard him lament once or twice before. And in what seems like a last tribute to his people, the pauldrons and fauld of the plate incorporate thin, plaited strips of metal. This is the Sten that she hasn’t seen for months: powerful, whole, ready to fight until the end.

“I take it you approve,” he says when he sees her cow-eyed expression, and there isn’t any way to say ‘Yes’ loudly enough. Instead, she bites her lip and nods, once, strongly. The world is truly right again.


End file.
